


Tell Me All Your Secrets (I Keep Them In Heart and Mouth)

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, angsty, memefill, mentions of bottom!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leans into the touch. “Was it awkward masturbating in a house full of werewolves?” He asks, as he does, so impulsive but genuinely interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me All Your Secrets (I Keep Them In Heart and Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt at the TW kink meme](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6131.html?thread=5648115#t5648115)! Just sweet, sad, fluffyness.
> 
> Also fuck me what even is this title

Stiles’ eyes are still a little glossy and his head is still a little fuzzy, his thighs are sticky and tacky and Derek’s face is still pressed into the pillow, gnawing and drooling on it like the mindless, fucked cavemen they claim not to be. Stiles grins and reaches around Derek for the damp cloth they keep on the bedside, and wipes down his front and carefully drags the cloth over Derek’s red ass, sensitive with handprints and scratches and splattered in Stiles’ come.

Derek groans into the pillow, sexual but not at the same time—comfortable, more than sexual, pleased and intimate. Stiles tosses the cloth off the bed, and it lands with a dull splat; he lets Derek curl around him, draws him in closer by the wrists and hooks their ankles together.

Derek kisses Stiles’ scalp, tongue presses against the itchy texture of buzzcut hair.

Stiles leans into the touch. “Was it awkward masturbating in a house full of werewolves?” He asks, as he does, so impulsive but genuinely interested.

Derek snorts. “Everything was awkward in a house full of werewolves.” He answers. “The kids swear—mom hears it and no one gets dessert. A couple of betas start fighting, and Peter has to come make fun of them until dad breaks it up. I didn’t—I never did. But I know it’d happened before.” Derek hides an embarrassed but fond smile on the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

Stiles hums. “I think I’d jerk off more just to weird people out.”

Derek shakes his head, leaning back when Stiles moves to press against him, chest to chest.

“Did you guys celebrate holidays?”

Derek nods. “Of course. The usual ones—Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter when the kids were younger, when I was little.”

“I bet you were a little ball of ironically angsting sunshine on Christmas morning.”

“I used to sneak downstairs and peek at the presents.”

“But—?”

“I always got caught, but I always did it.”

Stiles grins this time, and cups Derek’s face. “Did Laura hang up mistletoe everywhere?”

“Of course.”

Stiles laughs.

“You would’ve like them.” Derek says, soft. “They would’ve loved you.” He combs his fingers through Stiles’ hair, petting him and scratching at the sensitive skin just behind his ears. “You would’ve been perfect in the pack.”

Stiles covers Derek’s hands with his own. He has no words to offer, so instead he kisses Derek soundly. And in the kiss, he fits all the promises, all the words he can’t find the time or way to say—how he cherishes every moment with Derek, but these times more than others. How he will never tell a soul about the time Derek shoves a crayon up his little sister’s nose, about how Derek cried the first time he shifted when he was ten, about how Derek feels like he’s doing a poor job leading his pack. These are things Stiles only learns as they settle into the afterglow of something that’s more than sex and almost ready to topple into hardcore love. Stiles only learns these little things, seemingly insignificant but so very dear to him—and to Derek—and in the kiss he thanks Derek for each one, every last bittersweet detail of the unfinished book that is Derek.


End file.
